Little Red Riding Hood
by El Angel de la Eternidad
Summary: Jacey, una chica que desde pequeña quedó marcada con la insignia de una criatura oscura y perversa. Inspirado en "La Bella y la bestia" y en "Caperucita Roja". Escenas gore. SlendermanxOC, Espero que les guste :3
1. Prólogo

**Oh bueno, últimamente se me dio por hacer Creepypastas x OC, ya tengo el que es de Jeff the Killer "Sweet Dreams" y ahora viene Slender :D Espero que les guste. (No lo leas si no te gusta el Gore y los Creepypastas) De paso, los invito a unirse a mi página en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil de autora. Bueno, comenzamos…**

**Little Red Riding Hood**

Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

* * *

En plena ciudad, en un edificio alto y antiguo al lado de un enorme parque. Cuyos árboles eran tan grandes y magníficos que uno se podía quedar horas admirando su belleza. En el 5to piso del edificio, a pesar de ser tarde. Las luces estaban encendidas. Y dentro de este se escuchaba una conversación.

-No se preocupen, salgan.- dijo la nana.

-No te olvides de darle su medicina, y que no se quede hasta tarde viendo tele.- dijo una preocupada madre.

-Cariño, vamos a llegar tarde.- le apresuró el esposo.

-Sí pero, me cuesta dejarla, es tan pequeña.- dijo la mamá.

-Lo sé, pero está en buenas manos.- argumentó el padre.- Vamos, nos perderemos la fiesta.- dijo este mientras la tomaba de la mano y se dirigían ambos a la salida.

-Cualquier emergencia, no dude en llamarnos.- dijo el papá antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

La nana, que era de edad, vestía un típico atuendo blanco y negro de nana y su cabello era todo canoso amarrado en un perfecto moño. Se fue a ver a la pequeña. Entró al cuarto de la niña, este era de un color amarillo suave, y tenía delicados decorados celestes y rosas. La pequeña apenas tenía un año. Aún no hablaba y le costaba caminar. La niña tenía enormes ojos color verde oscuro, su cabello era de color castaño oscuro y casi laceo. Tenía cerquillo y estaba todo despeinado. Su cabello le llegaba a la espalda baja y estaba totalmente suelto. Su piel era totalmente pálida y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas al natural. La niña vestía un polo blanco de manga larga y su pañal.

-Es hora de ir a dormir, pequeña.- dijo la nana mientras cargaba a la niña y la depositaba en su cuna.

La pequeña musito unas cosas inentendibles. Comenzó a quejarse.

-Se niña buena y duérmete.- le ordenó la nana bruscamente.

La niña comenzó a llorar un poco, aquella nana le daba miedo. Se movió y tomó su osito de felpa que era casi de su mismo tamaño. Lo abrazó y se quedó dormida. La nana cambió de canal la televisión y comenzó a ver una de sus novelas. Sin percatarse, de que estaba siendo observada.

/

(Slender's pov)

Desde el parque observaba todo lo que hacía la vieja. Me pareció aburrida. Sería divertido… asustarla. Una sonrisa se formó en mi inexpresivo rostro. Con agilidad y sin esfuerzo me moví hasta quedar en el balcón que tenía la sala, la mujer de edad ni se percataba de mi presencia, es más parecía que se había quedado dormida. Con uno de mis tentáculos abrí delicadamente la ventana del balcón. Me adentré sigilosamente a la sala. Me oculté en la cocina y decidí comenzar. Agarré uno de los platos con un tentáculo y lo lancé al televisor haciendo que este se provoque un estruendoso sonido. La nana se sobresaltó y miró a todos lados alarmada y temerosa.

-¿¡Jacey!?- llamó nerviosamente.

Así que hay alguien más aquí, ¿eh? Luego me encargaré de ella. Uno de mis tentáculos se deslizó por el piso y agarró fuertemente su pierna. La nana comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras fracturaba con mi agarre su pierna derecha. Me miró aterrada y comenzó a suplicar por piedad. Eso ya no funciona. Yo no siento misericordia. Y ella, es solo, una víctima más. Le arranco la pierna haciendo que la sangre se esparza y se embarre en todos lados. Otros dos tentáculos salen y cada uno toma uno de sus brazos levantándola. Ella seguía sangrando y llorando. Ladeo mi cara observándola fijamente. Sus gritos eran música para mis oídos. Los tentáculos que agarraban sus brazos comenzaron a hacer presión y a fracturar ambos brazos.

Más gritos salieron de la pobre nana. Uno de sus brazos se quebró totalmente y el hueso salió de la piel. Más sangre comenzó a salpicar por todos lados. Las paredes estaban manchadas de rojo y unas gotas de su sangre habían caído en mi cara. Varias manchas embarraban mi traje. Un tentáculo se enroscó en su cintura apretándola con fuerza. Varios de sus órganos se quebraron y explotaron. Un par de costillas flotantes rotas e incrustadas en sus pulmones. Comenzó a escupir sangre y a ahogarse con ella. Otro tentáculo salió y se incrustó en uno de sus ojos removiéndose y manchando más su cara con sangre. Repetí el proceso en el otro ojo.

Comenzó a quedarse quieta. Por fin, ya se estaba muriendo. _Hora del gran final. _Pensé macabramente. Tres tentáculos la agarraron del cuello y del pecho. Y otros tres de la cintura y de la pierna que aún le quedaba. Con muy poca fuerza logre partirla a la mitad. Sus dañados óranos salieron y se esparcieron por toda la sala. Deje el cadáver tirado. Mis tentáculos comenzaron a frotarse solos, así limpiándose de la sangre de la, ahora muerta, señora.

Recordé que había llamado a alguien antes de morir. Me falta una. Escuché unos susurros y balbuceos viniendo de una habitación. Lentamente caminé a esta dejando atrás el sangriento escenario. Uno de mis tentáculos abrió delicadamente la perilla y empujó la puerta suavemente. Era un cuarto de bebés. Al escuchar un quejido, me volteé y pude ver la cuna. Me acerqué lentamente.

En efecto había una niña pequeña con ojos inocentes, abrazando su osito de felpa. Era tan pequeña y delicada… Uno de mis tentáculos la tomo delicadamente alzándola hasta que quede a la estatura de mi rostro. Iba a ser fácil asustarla. Una sonrisa llena de dientes filudos apareció en mi rostro. Gruñí y rugí fuertemente tratando de asustarla. Pero ella no cambió su serena expresión. Al contrario. Extendió sus pequeños brazos y tomó mi rostro con cariño. Mi sonrisa desapareció dejando a la vista solo confusión. Comenzó a reír chistosamente. ¿Se está burlando de mí? Abrazó mi cara con dulzura. No podía creerlo. Tanto tiempo. Al principio, no quería que me teman, y solo buscaba a alguien… Pero nunca funcionó. Todos corrían espantados de mí. Tanto, que me acostumbre a ese trato y hasta empecé a actuar como un monstruo. Pero ella... tanto la he esperado.

El sonido de las sirenas interrumpió mis pensamientos. Tenía que irme. Esperaría a que crezca, y volvería por ella. En su pecho le hice un símbolo, un círculo con una gran "X" encima. Delicadamente la deposite en su cuna y con mucho esfuerzo me separé de ella. Comenzaron a golpear la puerta, en cualquier momento la derribarían. Salí por su ventana sin dejar rastro alguno. Pues pronto, volvería por ella.

* * *

**¡Tadaaaaaaaaaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Rosas o tomates? Oh bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo :3**


	2. Jacey

**Oh bueno, eh aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste :'D Nuevamente y como siempre, les invito a unirse a mi página en Facebook. ****Bueno, continuamos…**

**Little Red Riding Hood**

Chapter 2

**Jacey**

* * *

What cause have I to feel glad?  
I've built my life on judgement and causing pain.  
I don't know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome.

Una chica de 16 años escuchaba música a todo volumen. Era una cálida tarde. Los colores del atardecer entraban por su ventana y teñían su habitación de naranja. Las paredes que antes eran amarillas, ahora eran de un color rojo. La antigua cuna había cambiado por una cama de plaza y media con un edredón de color blanco y de plumas. Los muñecos de felpa fueron remplazados por muebles llenos de discos y libros antiguos sobre mitología y misterio. Y las muñecas de trapo fueron sustituidas por un estuche de lápices y colores con montones de papeles llenos de dibujos y obras de arte en blanco y negro.

La chica de ojos verdes escuchaba "Awoken" mientras miraba una revista con los nuevos chismes de las estrellas de Hollywood. Sus padres estaban aún en el trabajo, estaba sola en casa. Sola, al igual que hace 15 años atrás, donde su primera y única nana murió misteriosamente masacrada. Todos creyeron que el asesino de la nana, escapó. Otros eran más supersticiosos y dicen que solo un demonio pudo hacer lo que le hicieron a la pobre abuela. Mientras algunos miraban a Jacey con ojos de sospecha, aunque cuando eso pasó, ella apenas era solo un bebé.

I've stroked the fire, seen more pain that you can know.  
The tears of the broken have washed away my soul.  
Pushed by desire to change the way my stream will flow,  
now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control.

Comenzó a cantar ella con su melodiosa voz. Le encantaba mucho esa canción y se sabía la letra de memoria. Se movía energéticamente de un lado a otro mientras bailaba y cantaba. Agarró uno de sus lápices y comenzó a dibujar tarareando la música. Un bosque, lleno de árboles. En uno de los árboles dibujó la insignia que ella tenía grabada desde que tenía memoria. Su mano derecha se fue directamente a su pecho. Frunció el ceño. Miró a su ventana el atardecer. El sol se ocultaba entre los árboles del inmenso parque que ella tenía al lado.

I try my best to block out the screams,  
but they're haunting me in my dreams.  
Please break my shackles,  
I want it to stop.

Trató de recordar cómo obtuvo esa marca. Solo imágenes distorsionadas. Noche, gritos, calma, y una cara en blanco. Pero por alguna razón, no tenía miedo. Pero, era muy pequeña, muchos confunden sus recuerdos de la infancia con sueño que tuvieron alguna vez. Pero era tan real, y tan vívido… Que a veces podía confundirse fácilmente. Tiene muchos recuerdos, muchas imágenes. Recordaba que una vez cuando era pequeña y fue a un día de campo. Todo el día veía a alguien de traje y alto siguiéndola. Solo que sus padres no lo veían. Pero ella sí. Jacey no le tenía miedo, es más, sentía curiosidad respecto a este ser que la seguía desde que ella tenía memoria.

Pero en ciertas ocasiones, negaba la cabeza y se convencía a sí misma que era falso. Que no era nada más que otra alucinación que ella siempre tenía. Por lo tanto, al final nunca le hacía caso. Pero siempre… soñaba con lo mismo.

Ella, caminando tranquilamente en un bosque. El frío inundaba todo, la nebrina era espesa. Su respiración vagamente agitada. Encuentra una hoja que dice "Follows" Voltea y allí está. Ese ser que le causa tanta curiosidad y anhelo. Nunca huye. Al contrario, se acerca. Él muestra unos afilados dientes y ruge mientras su inexistente rostro se vuelve maligno y diabólico, pero a ella no le importa y extiende la mano. Acaricia su rostro y le sonríe gentilmente. Él la levanta y ella lo abraza. Siempre, el sueño termina allí. Pero ella se convence que no es real. Además, si le contara a alguien… la darían por loca. Y lo mejor sería ser reservada en ese tema.

Era ya de noche, y la oji-verde se puso su pijama. Esta consistía de un short naranja suave y su polo de manga larga de color celeste. No tenía ganas de cenar, así que optó por quedarse dormida de una vez. Mientras aún escuchaba música, se unió a ese mundo de los sueños y se fue directamente a los brazos de Morfeo.

/

(Slender's pov)

Después de tanto tiempo, ya era hora. Solo un poco más. Debo buscarla. Debo confirmar que sigue en el mismo lugar de siempre. Debo estar seguro quien es. Pues una vez que la tenga, no me atreveré a soltarla ni a perderla. Camino por los amplios bosques del lugar en dónde vivo. En el transcurso de este tiempo, eh preparado el lugar perfecto para ella. Encontré una mansión. Allí podría tener el espacio suficiente para hacer lo que quiera y viviría cómodamente. Preparé varias habitaciones. Y la suya está llena de cosas para que dibuje y lea. Porque recuerdo que cuando ella era pequeña no paraba de dibujar. Y en su cuarto había libros por doquier. Así que espero que sea suficiente. Aún soy un asesino de sangre fría con otras personas. Pero ella me hacía sentir humano otra vez. Me hacía sentir vivo. Y ese instinto sobre protector nacía de mí cada vez que pensaba en ella o la veía. Solo un poco más… y por fin, ella será mía. Camino por los bosques viendo que sean seguros. Hay rumores de una bestia llamada "The Rake" Deambulando por los alrededores. Dicen que sus enormes garras le otorgaron ese título. Mientras que no se atreva a tocar a MI Jacey, no sucederá nada. Pero no me quiero arriesgar. No la quiero arriesgar. Prefiero averiguar qué tipo de criatura es, para saber si debo mantener la guardia o no. Pero en efecto, siempre la protegería a toda costa.

En uno de los árboles encuentro unas marcas. Tres perfectas líneas bien gruesas. En definitiva, los rumores eran reales. No hay animales grandes, salvo por lobos en este bosque. Y esas marcas son exactas a las descripciones que dieron de "The Rake". Frunzo el ceño. Será mejor volver. Ya mañana me encargaré de todo lo demás. Me alejo, no sin antes dejar mi marca del circulo y la "X" en el mismo árbol, un poco más arriba, en modo de advertencia. Si esa criatura razona, entenderá que no debe meterse conmigo, ni con lo que me pertenece. Pronto estaré con ella. Solo falta esperar. Y espero, que esa criatura no sea un peligro.

* * *

**Chaaan chaaaaan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan :3 ¿Qué tal? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Y hasta la próxima :D**


	3. Encuentro

**Lo sé lo sé… ¿3 capítulos en un día? Bueno, resulta que no tengo vida social XD sin más, Aquí está el tercer capítulo… **

**Little Red Riding Hood**

Chapter 3

**Encuentro**

* * *

La alarma sonó furiosamente despertando a cierta chica de cabellos oscuros. Muy perezosamente estiró su mano y apagó el despertador. Se levantó casi sonámbula y se dirigió al baño. Abrió la ducha caliente y se despojó de sus ropas automáticamente. El vapor de la ducha inundaba el lugar. La mañana era fría, las nubes blancas estaban esparcidas en el cielo sin dejar rastro del sol. La joven terminó de bañarse y salió de la ducha. Cubrió su pálido cuerpo con una toalla verde y se dirigió al espejo.

Con el dorso de la mano, limpió suavemente el vapor. Observó la marca de su pecho. Era justo donde terminaba el cuello. Un poco más oscuro que su piel, allí estaba, un círculo con una gran "X" encima. Trazo con la punta de sus dedos la zona. Había un pequeño relieve pero no le dolía. Frunció el ceño por la frustración de no saber cómo obtuvo tan peculiar cicatriz. Se miró al espejo, tomó un cepillo y comenzó a desenredar su mojado cabello.

Salió de la ducha mientras se acomodaba unos mechones rebeldes que caían en su cara. Se dispuso a ponerse su uniforme. Tomó su ropa interior se la puso y buscó sus mayas negras.

-Bingo.- musitó al encontrarlas en su último cajón.

Comenzó a dar brincos por toda la habitación tratando de ponerse sus mayas. Agarró su falda negra y se la puso encima. Subió el cierre de su falda y cerró el botón de la parte de arriba.

-¿Dónde puse mi blusa…?- pensó en voz alta.

Rebuscó en sus otros cajones. Encontró dicha blusa en el primer cajón. Ella era un poco desordenada, era normal pasarse buscando su ropa a último momento. Caminó de un lado a otro abrochando su blusa y buscando sus zapatos. Se acomodó la blusa debajo de su falda. Agarró uno de sus zapatos y comenzó a dar saltitos nuevamente para ponérselos.

Se miró por última vez al espejo Acomodó tres mechones detrás de sus orejas y salió de su habitación. Agarró un papel y escribió:

"Me fui al colegio, los veo más tarde."

Agarró un imán y lo puso en la refrigeradora. Tomó una manzana y salió del departamento. Las paredes de los corredores, tenían grietas y se notaba la antigüedad del edificio. No importa cuánto pintaran y traten de remodelar, simplemente se podía oler incluso el aroma ha guardado por doquier. Llamó el elevador y esperó tranquilamente. Las puertas se abrieron. Calmada y serena entro a este, después de todo no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedería ese día.

Salió del edificio dónde le esperaba la movilidad. Estaba a tiempo, así que tranquilamente se puso sus audífonos y entro en el carro.

-Buenos días.- saludó.

El resto del camino se la pasó escuchando música y mirando el paisaje soñadoramente. La neblina aumentaba cada vez más pues la bestia ya estaba en la ciudad.

/

(Slender's pov)

La encontré. O eso creo. La vi salir de su edificio y entrar a un carro rojo. Tenía el cabello largo y castaño oscuro, su flequillo estaba un poco desordenado. Sus ojos, eran de ese increíble verde que me recordaba a mi bosque. Tenía puesto sus audífonos y no se había percatado de mi presencia. Me dispuse a seguirla. Y para que se me haga más fácil escabullirme en la ciudad. Provoque una densa capa de niebla. Ahora sí, hoy es el día. Ella vendría conmigo sí o sí.

Seguí el pequeño carro rojo hasta un colegio. Memorias mías de lo que me sucedió en uno de estos volvieron a mi mente. Negué bruscamente la cabeza. Me introduje a este por entre las sombras sin ser visto. Escuché algunos estudiantes quejarse de tanta neblina. Luego la vi entrar. Miró la neblina con felicidad. Mi corazón se agito. Ella era tan… diferente. Y eso me encantaba. Hice que la neblina se intensificara. Era hora, me agradecería de sacarla antes de clases. Pues yo no pienso seguir en este colegio ni un poco más. Me trae un amargo sabor en la boca. Me deslicé en el suelo y me puse en medio del patio levantándome y mostrando mi gran altura. Todos comenzaron a gritar. Ella me vio a lo lejos. Solo podía concentrarme en su presencia y en los latidos de mi corazón que antes parecía muerto.

/

(Narrator's pov)

Todos comenzaron a gritar de horror. Pero ella, Jacey, se quedó viendo a la alta criatura que estaba en medio del patio. Todos se alejaron de él. Ella dejó su mochila al lado de su locker. Caminó calmada y tranquilamente a donde estaba el hombre alto y delgado. Unos cuantos la llamaban y le decían que corriera. Pero ella no les hizo caso.

-¡Jacey!- gritó una de sus amigas.- ¡Sal de allí, vuelve!- le pedían.

La castaña las ignoro y siguió caminando hasta estar a pocos metros de la criatura sin rostro. Todos gritaron de pavor cuando este se agachó y le ladeó la cabeza a la adolecente. Un tentáculo salió de la espalda de la criatura y tomó delicadamente a la oji-verde de la cintura elevándola en lo alto. Ya que ahora, el monstruo era de 3 pisos de alto. Jacey se puso un poco nerviosa, no le gustaba mucho la altura. Pero se confió que él no la dejaría caer. Sentía que lo conocía. Y le inspiraba cariño y ternura. Algo muy raro, ya que a los demás les inspiraba terror y horror.

Una sonrisa llena de dientes apareció en el pálido e inexpresivo rostro de Slender. La macabra sonrisa gruñó. Unos ojos demoniacos y perversos aparecieron en su rostro dándole un aspecto aterrador. El monstruo rugió estruendosamente haciendo que otros gritaran. Pero el sereno rostro de la chica seguía calmado. Ella estaba teniendo un deja-vu. Uno de los tentáculos movió un poco la blusa de la castaña dejando visible aquella marca que él le había dado. Con esto lo confirmó. Ella era, su Jacey.

La oji-verde, alzó uno de sus brazos y acarició con dulzura su rostro. Haciendo que Slender vuelva a perder su terrorífica sonrisa y en su rostro solo se vea confusión. Jacey abrazó su rostro cariñosamente. Dejando a un Slenderman en shock.

/

(Slender's pov)

No podía creerlo, ella era la misma. Aún siendo grande, y con personas que le digan que se aleje de mí. Ella me mostro cariño. Aún tratando de asustarla, ella me abraza. La abracé de vuelta. Soltándola de la cintura para cargarla como a una niña pequeña en mis brazos. Si tuviera el don del hombre paras llorar, lo haría. Pero desgraciadamente no puedo. Si tuviera una lágrima que derramar, la gastaría pues no puedo demostrar lo feliz que me siento. Mi corazón palpita desenfrenadamente. Ella es mía. Y de nadie más.

Un estruendoso rugido inunda el lugar. Volteo para solo ver a una criatura de grandes uñas. No… menos ahora. Justo cuando estoy con mi Jacey al fin… Frunzo el ceño y me pongo a la posición a la defensiva. Este gruñe. Veo que observa a Jacey con deseo. Ella si le tiene miedo a él. La agarro con uno de mis tentáculos y la pongo en alto. Noto cierto nerviosismo de parte de ella. Jacey se agarra con fuerza de mi tentáculo, creo que es miedo a caerse.

Nuevamente una sonrisa con dientes filosos y ojos demoniacos aparece en mi cara. En mis manos crecen unas garras. Me inclino un poco y rugo haciendo que todos los demás lloren de miedo. Unos llamaban preocupados a Jacey. No me importaba, yo no la iba a soltar. Una fea batalla vendría. Pero a toda costa, nadie tocara a mi Jacey.

* * *

**APUESTAAAAS ¿SLENDER O THE RAKE? ¡¿Quién ganará?! Reviews :3 **


	4. Slenderman VS The Rake

**Capítulo 4 :'3 Espero que les guste la historia :D Como siempre, les invito a unirse a mi página en Facebook, el link está en mi perfil de autora. Ahora sí, continuamos…**

**Little Red Riding Hood**

Chapter 4

**Slenderman V.S The Rake**

* * *

Dos bestias, una humana. La neblina inundaba el lugar. El frío viento soplaba y susurraba el nombre de la castaña que estaba en las alturas. Jacey se aferró con temor al tentáculo de Slender, una caída mortal la esperaba si ella o su captor tenían un movimiento en falso. Los espectadores lloraban horrorizados antela presencia de las dos criaturas extrañas, oscuras y perversas. Mientras algunos gritaban preocupados el nombre de la joven.

Slenderman y the Rake comenzaron a caminar en círculos desafiándose. Cada uno gruñendo. Slender protegiendo a Jacey, the Rake buscando una forma de arrebatársela. Pues ambos monstruos estaban encaprichados con la misma persona. Un sonido de policía y ambulancia invadió el lugar. Ambos monstruos se miraron con desconfianza. Pero los dos sabían a la vez, quien era el verdadero enemigo.

The Rake, aprovechó el m omento de guardia baja de Slender para atacar primero. La ágil criatura saltó a su cara con las garras dispuestas a enterrarse en la cara del hombre delgado. Al escuchar el rugido de the Rake, Slender reaccionó instintivamente. Uno de sus tentáculos tomó a la bestia de la cintura y fuertemente la apretó tratando de romperlo. Lo que no sabía era que… tanto él como the Rake, eran inmortales. Batalla épica y duradera, si los contrincantes no pueden morir.

Al ver que su oponente solo gemía de dolor, mas no moría. Slender comenzó a desesperarse. El sonido de la policía llegó a las puertas del colegio. Él nunca había estado expuesto así antes. Frunció el ceño y con rudeza y sin piedad lanzó a The Rake lejos. La policía entro al colegio lleno de escudos, parecía que el ejército hubiera llegado. Comenzaron a evacuar a algunos alumnos.

-Saquen a todos de aquí, ¡Y debemos recuperar a la niña!- gritó uno de los policías.

El enojo y la ira tomaron posesión en el hombre delgado. Tentáculos aparecieron de su espalda. Comenzaron a tomar a varios agentes y a desmembrarlos a todos haciendo un festín de sangre.

-¡No, espera!- gritó Jacey con desesperación.- ¡No los mates!- pidió entre jadeos.

Slender se detuvo y se volteó para contemplar a su prisionera. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba aterrada viendo toda la sangre. Un sonido de arrepentimiento surgió de Slender. Se giró para observarla. Pero cuando lo hizo ella solo lo observó con miedo.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó llena de pánico.

The Rake comenzó a arañar y a destrozar unos tentáculos de Slender con furia. Slender soltó gritos de dolor e ira al sentir las frías y punzantes garras de este en su espalda. The Rake salto con las garras extendidas hacia Jacey. Slender la lanzó metros arriba. Un grito de horror vino de la castaña mientras daba volteretas en el aire. Slender golpeó un par de veces a The Rake en la cara haciendo que sangre aparezca de este. Lo estampó con odio en el piso casi desfigurándolo. Los gritos de dolor y agonía salían de la criatura mientras era masacrado vivo.

-Dispárenle, ¡YA!- gritó uno de los oficiales.

Jacey comenzó a caer y a gritar de pánico. Slender extendió su brazo para cogerla antes de que impactara el suelo.

-Por favor no hagas malabares conmigo.- pidió una asustada y mareada castaña.

-Lo lamento tendré que hacerlo.- dijo Slender hablando por primera vez.

Comenzaron a oírse disparos. Slender se volteó dándoles la espalda a los oficiales mientras los recibía todos con la espalda. Un chillido de dolor vino de hombre delgado perturbando a todos los que lo oyeran.

-¡Alto el fuego!- gritó el oficial.- A la otra criatura, ¡Disparen!- gritó nuevamente.

The Rake, aún aturdido por los golpes, se puso en posición de defensa contra los oficiales y comenzó a saltar en ellos, incrustando sus garras en los inútiles y desprotegidos cuerpos de los agentes. Comenzó a desmembrarlos y a quitarle los hogos haciendo una gran escena de masacre. Decenas de cuerpos llenos de sangre y sin vida cubría el colegio. Slender vio la oportunidad de salir. Pero se percató que habían comenzado a masacrar a The Rake.

-No lo dejes.- dijo la castaña.

-Luego no podremos escapar.-dijo el hombre alto.

-Y tampoco él.- dijo la oji verde con una mirada insistente.

Un chillido ensordecedor vino de la criatura mientras lo abaleaban a sangre fría. No podrá morir, pero si sentir. Slender alzó uno de sus tentáculos y agarró a The Rake por la cintura. Sacándolo de su infinita agonía.

-Me deberás una…- dijo por lo bajo.

-¡Disparen!- gritó el general enfurecido.- Tontos, ¡La bazuca!- gritó enloquecido.

Los ojos de Jacey se abrieron del miedo. Vio como le apuntaban a Slender directamente al rostro. Slender se quedó helado por unos instantes. Jacey aprovechó que había soltado un poco su agarre de la cintura. La castaña comenzó a correr por su tentáculo con mido pero con decisión. Siguió por su espalda, y saltó con los brazos extendidos. Le dio tiempo de aferrarse de la parte de atrás de la bazuca así con su peso desviándola a uno de los edificios deshabitados del colegio. Slender por fin reaccionó y la atrapó antes de que cayera.

-¡Interfirió! ¡Dispárenle!- gritó el general con furia.

Uno de los francotiradores le apuntó a Jacey al pecho. Disparó del gatillo. Slender reaccionó no lo suficiente para esquivar esa bala. Un grito agudo y de dolor alarmó a los amigos de Jacey y a Slender. Él totalmente preocupado y desesperado la tomó en ambas manos mirándola con terror. Jacey se había desmayado y su hombro se desangraba a gran velocidad.

Slender sintió como su visión se tornaba roja del odio y la ira. Sus tentáculos comenzaron a temblar con furia. Luego se quedaron quietos. Una sonrisa macabra y con sangre apareció un su rostro, un rugido de cólera y sed de sangre. Los policías entendieron, que estaban acabados. Comenzaron a correr, pero los tentáculos de slender los arrastraban y los elevaba mientras los partía a la mitad a varios a la vez. Tomó al general del cuello y lo alzó hasta que quede cara a cara con él. Unos ojos demoniacos aparecieron en su rostro inyectados de sangre. Le arrancó las piernas, no sin antes fracturarlas. Se lo llevó a la boca y le arrancó la cabeza haciendo que venas se partieran y comiencen a botar sangre como una cascada. Lanzó lejos al, ya ahora, amputado general.

Se envolvió a sí mismo, a The Rake y a Jacey con sus tentáculos así transportándolos al bosque. Solo esperaba, poder salvar a su pequeña humana, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :'D Hasta la próxima :3**


End file.
